Games
by UchihaItaSasu
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is back in Konoha, under the strict supervision of his former sensei Hatake Kakashi. Surely a man of Kakashi's stature is up to the challenge of playing dangerous games with a horny teen? Kakashi x Sasuke, Yaoi, rated M for a reason. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

It had been a strain on his self control, these last few weeks. The little boy was all grown up now, filled up his body nicely and hadn't lost any of his former charm. He had been a real beauty a few years ago. And he still was, only now part of the innocence had been replaced with an unpolished edge of sexuality. And that raw edge was exactly what was getting on Hatake Kakashi's nerves these days.

And it didn't help that his former student was living with him now. Since he returned to the village, he hadn't been able to find a place of his own yet. Besides, the Hokage didn't want him to live all alone just yet. So he was asked to keep an eye on him, to make sure he was **really** back. Oh and back he was, in all his seductive glory.

Kakashi clenched his fists when he thought of all those times that Sasuke had been wandering around the house without a shirt on, shamelessly displaying his muscular form to his tortured sensei. Muscular, but still soft and inviting. With almost feminine curves that never failed to drain all blood from Kakashi's face. He had always had a soft spot for that boy, but lately that 'soft spot' would harden at the most inappropriate times.

And damn that boy if he didn't do it on purpose. He saw the looks that Sasuke would throw at him every now and then. Presumably to check if his flirting techniques had any effect at all. At times like that he was so grateful for the mask that covered his face. It would have been a lot more difficult to hide his excitement without it. He would tease back though. There was nothing more satisfying than watching that cute blush creep over that young face, when his seduction was outclassed by his superior. Well, nothing more satisfying thus far.

Tucking his hands deep into the pockets of his pants, Kakashi walked down the hallway towards his bedroom at the end. When he passed the open door to Sasuke's room, he deliberately looked away to avoid another heated confrontation. He just didn't feel up to the challenge at the moment. But it wasn't meant to be... again.

"Oh sensei, good thing you're here."

For some reason Sasuke had started to call him sensei these days. Probably another flirting thing, because the boy never used the title when Kakashi was actually training him. But who knows, maybe he was making up for lost time, trying to show his teacher the proper respect that had been lacking before. Maybe...

"I could really use your help, sensei."

The warm tone of the boy's voice was dangerously inviting. The last word was drawn out slowly and ended almost in a whisper. Yeah, so the 'respect-thing' was out. Definitely seduction right there. He was almost afraid to look inside, but his inner pervert always won. And his inner pervert was also doing a little dance of happiness when he saw Sasuke standing in the light of the setting sun coming from the window.

Clad in only his boxers, his body looked like a moving work of art. Kakashi had always thought so and the display of this much perfect pale skin was proving him right again. His black hair was messy and still a little damp from an earlier shower, his long limbs flexible and strong, his spine arched back just enough to show of the gorgeous curves of his tight little ass and his luscious lips were slightly pouting as he looked over his shoulder at his stunned teacher from underneath thick black lashes. He was **definitely** at it again.

_Oh well, two can play that game, little boy..._

Forcing a neutral look on his covered face, Kakashi stepped inside the room and leaned against the wall next to the door, his hands still in his pockets.

"What can I do for you, Sasuke?"

He lowered his voice, making it sound even darker and lazier than usual. With a smirk he discovered that it had the desired result on the almost naked form across the room, as the pale skin twitched here and there under the onslaught of goose bumps that suddenly appeared.

"Well sensei, I need some advice. I am going out tonight to have a few drinks and seeing as it has been so long since I've been out in company, I'm not sure what to wear."

Kakashi grinned under the protective fabric of his mask.

_Really? Clothing advice...?_

"What's wrong with what you're wearing right now?"

_Oh that's cute. I made him blush._

"Sensei! Surely you wouldn't send me out at night wearing next to nothing, would you?"

Still grinning widely, Kakashi turned his head to look out the window.

"Alright alright, what's the occasion? Do you finally have a date?"

"I'm flattered that you think I would get asked out on a date, sensei, but..."

He jerked his head back to confirm the genuine surprised tone in Sasuke's voice. Surely he was aware of the fact that almost the whole village would kill for just one night alone with the handsome Uchiha?

"You're joking right? The entire female population here is trying to get in your pants."

The boy chuckled and looked away almost shyly before he recovered himself. Within a few moment those smouldering black eyes were fixed on Kakashi again.

"Ah well, you see... I don't care much for girls..."

"I have no doubt that most of the male population would like to stick at least a hand down there as well, Sasuke."

The dark eyes grew twice as big as usual, confirming Kakashi's hunch that Sasuke wasn't as sexually aggressive as he came across these days. He couldn't help but feeling a pinch of perverted satisfaction at seeing through the seductive front the boy was putting up.

"Heh, well, no... it's not a date. I'm just going for a few drinks with Neji."

Hyuga Neji? The only other boy in this village that could come anywhere near to Sasuke's level of attractiveness? And who was openly gay as well?

"So you are telling me, that the two prettiest boys in this town are going out for drinks together, without it being a date?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow in mocked surprise and thoroughly enjoyed the increasing flush on the boy's face.

"Hmm, I guess you could compare it with two girls hanging out together, looking for same... 'type of man'..."

"I see, so you're going man-hunting then? Trying to find some guy that is worthy to '**top**' off an Uchiha or Hyuga?"

The extra intonation on the word 'top' was no accident, as Kakashi was sure both of the slender, almost feminine boys would be the 'bottom' part in a gay relationship.

Sasuke turned around completely to face his former teacher, one hand on his curvy hip in a perfect modelling-pose. Ignoring the remark about man-hunting, he raised up one eyebrow and let an evil little smirk curl around his full lips.

_God, he is pretty..._

"What I want to know, sensei, is why you know so much about the 'gay lingo'."

Kakashi used one foot to close the door to Sasuke's room with a deliberately loud slam, that startled the flirting boy just enough to give the upper hand back to the taller man.

"Hmm, not that it's any of your business Sasuke-kun, but I know more than you seem to think. So, what are your options?"

Sasuke looked at him with a confused look on his gorgeous face.

"You needed styling advice right?"

Oh, how his inner pervert was getting off at their little teasing battle. If he could have somehow recorded this conversation, it would easily replace all of his favourite porn.

"Oh right, yes, I wanted to know if I should go casual or formal on a night out with a friend..."

_So transparent, little Sasuke... so transparent._

"Well, for a successful man-hunt, might I suggest something a little more... alluring? Like leather or something?"

After pulling out a pair of skin-tight black pants from his closet, Sasuke glanced over his shoulder towards the lean form behind him while pulling the fabric over his pretty little ass.

"Don't worry sensei, I'm not hunting tonight. I already have my eye on someone, so there is no need for me to look any further."

_Well played, little Sasuke... well played._

"Casual should be fine then. No need to dress up formally for a few drinks."

Kakashi silently took a few too many steps towards the boy that was searching through his closet to find a suitable shirt.

"Which reminds me, aren't you too young to be drinking? Even though you have matured **very **nicely, it's still a few months until you'll turn 18."

Sasuke was obviously shaken when he heard his teachers voice so close behind him, the muscles in his neck twitching and tensing before he dared to turn around. Kakashi revelled in this little victory and decided to turn it up a notch. He leaned forward against the open closet, placing his arms on either side of Sasuke's shoulders, trapping him in between them.

"Don't tell me that you'll be out doing illegal stuff, Sasuke-kun..."

The boy's ragged breathing betrayed his shock and the heat radiating from his body revealed his arousal. As did the clouded look in his dark eyes for that matter. And his adorable little stutter...

"O-Of course not, s-sensei!"

He was surely going to hell for teasing this sexy creature so much, but oh how it was worth it. The thick black eyelashes fluttered against a heated cheek in a desperate attempt to regain some composure. But Kakashi refused to let his control slip and closed in on his beautiful prey even more.

"Good, I would hate to see you slip up, especially since you've been **such** a good boy lately."

By now their lips were just a breath and a thin layer of fabric apart and the now wide-eyed 'good boy' didn't even respond to the belittling term. Kakashi could almost taste his all-too-willing victim's mouth and felt his throbbing arousal twitch in response.

_This is getting very dangerous..._

He grabbed the fitted white sweater with the deep v-neck he loved so much on Sasuke's slender frame from the closet and shoved it in the trembling hands in front of him.

"There. Problem solved."

Turning away and casually walking out of Sasuke's room, he headed directly for the bathroom, leaving the flustered young man to deal with the aftermath of their heated conversation.

_And now for a cold shower..._

* * *

To Be Continued.._._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

He knew he was being a dick, he knew he shouldn't have followed the Uchiha, he knew he shouldn't have disguised himself to be able to sit close to the two beautiful young men, he knew it was wrong to eavesdrop... But man, was he glad he did it.

"He is driving me crazy Nej, it's like we have this unvoiced agreement to see which one of us caves first and throws himself on the other. And I love playing games, but I might lose this particular game."

The Hyuga chuckled and took another sip of his sake. His light eyes were focussed on the dark haired beauty on the other side of their table.

"That bad?"

"God yes. Just now, I was trying to seduce him, but he plays the game so well Nej... I swear I had to restrain myself from not humping his fucking leg."

Sasuke let out a deep sigh and leaned back against his seat with his arms supporting his head. The movement made his tight white sweater stretch over his lovely chest and revealed two hardened nipples.

_God... _

"He fucking turns me on and he knows it too. That bastard gets me right on the edge and then leaves me hanging. It's so goddamned frustrating!"

Kakashi's grin stretched from ear to ear while he secretly watched the little scene from his own table. Sasuke sure had a filthy little mouth on him when he was this riled up. It would be so nice to hear that in another setting.

"He is just too hot… He's got those long, slender fingers and this deep, sexy voice and he smells **so** good… And that ass, jeez… Did you ever check out that ass?"

"All the time"

"I bet he's huge too…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and licked his plump lips, while his friend shook his head wearily with a mocking grin on his face.

"Trust me Sas, for your first time, you don't want anything that huge anywhere near your pretty little ass."

Kakashi almost choked on his drink. First time? Sasuke still was a virgin? By the way he had been flirting with him, it seemed as if he knew exactly what he was doing.

"I don't give a fuck. I want him. But I'm not even sure if he is into men to begin with."

Neji let out a throaty laugh and slid his hand under the table to stroke his friend's leg.

"Poor little hot-and-bothered Sasuke..."

Dark eyes settled on light ones with a warning growl.

"Stop touching me Neji, or I might take out my sexual frustration on you."

The pretty Hyuga stuck his tongue out and removed the offending limb.

"Promises, promises Uchiha..."

Leaning forward over the table the long haired one rested his chin on his laced fingers and looked into his friend's eyes intently.

"Seriously though Sas, if you need help, you know, convincing the man... Just let me know."

Sasuke sat straight up at the loaded words. He seemed to think about for a while and then allowed an cheeky little grin to grace his features.

"You know what, that's not a bad idea. After all, he did call us 'the prettiest boys in this town'. Surely he can't resist the both of us?"

"Pff, stop flattering me Uchiha, you are more than enough to convince him. But in this case you might need to pull out 'the big guns'. No pun intended, even though it fits the situation **so** well..."

They both started laughing and continued their conversation on a lighter tone. Kakashi caught himself still staring at the beautiful boys and ordered another drink to get his thoughts in a straight line again. Well, straight might be the wrong word in this setting, but that was beside the point. He was going to be in big trouble if those two would go through with their sneaky little plan. But then again, Hatake Kakashi **loved** trouble...

* * *

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

"So how was it?"

Kakashi forced himself to keep his tone as light and lazy as he could. Oh how he wanted to comment on witnessing a particular sexy little dance between the Uchiha and Hyuga. And how he wanted to tell how he had almost killed the guy that had dared to come up behind Sasuke on the dancefloor and grinded his lower body against the hot little ass of his former student. Neji had done a good job of pulling the dark haired beauty away from the groping hands, but Kakashi still had followed the offender a long way with every intention of assassinating the bastard.

"You're still awake? We had fun sensei, thanks for asking. We talked about you too actually."

"Oh?"

"Nothing but good things of course, sensei."

"Well well, now you will have to tell me all about it, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha grinned and walked behind the large chair that Kakashi sat in and let his fingers glide through the silver spikes just briefly in passing.

"I might... I'm going to take a quick shower and then I'll make us some tea, ok?"

Suppressing a moan when he felt the small hands in his hair, Kakashi struggled to find his voice right away.

"Hurry up then. I'm in the mood for something hot..."

_Oh perfect..._

When Sasuke came back into the open kitchen, Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off of his former student. Dressed in a similar sweater as he had on earlier, only black this time, and a pair of black shorts that shook the taller man's world on its hinges. They were **so** short, that he could see a tiny edge of perfectly round ass peeking out from underneath the fabric. Which also led him to believe that the pretty teen was wearing either very skimpy or no underwear at all.

_Careful now, my sexy little Uchiha. You might get more than you're bargaining for..._

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he didn't even bother to contain his moan when Sasuke stood on his toes to reach for something in the highest cupboard. The stretching made the shorts ride even further up his ass.

"Oh, sensei... could you... help me out please?"

_That teasing little..._

In a flash he stood behind the boy and let his hands slide up the silky legs and rested them just on the edge of the hot ass that was taunting him. And in one fluid motion Kakashi lifted the lithe body up a bit, so that Sasuke could reach for the tea cups.

"I got them, thank you."

It wasn't until Sasuke had started to talk again that Kakashi realized that he was still holding the boy, his hands shamelessly groping the soft flesh of his firm little behind. He slowly slid the teen down, still pressed up against his own body. When he felt the Uchiha's ass glide against his groin, he couldn't help the little thrust his hips made. The owner of said ass gasped and let his head fall back against his sensei's shoulder. As soon as the teen was standing on his own two feet again, Kakashi leaned forward and let his lips graze the skin just behind Sasuke's ear.

"Anytime, Sasuke-kun..."

And as if nothing had happened he sat down at the table again and watched with badly hidden amusement how the teen was trying to reign in his self-control. When he turned around to hand Kakashi his tea and sit down across the table, his bulging arousal was almost poking through the soft fabric of his shorts. And damn that little slut, he was flaunting it...

_Calm down Hatake... Calm the fuck down..._

"So tell me, how did the man-hunt go, Sasuke?"

An evil little smirk spread across the young face.

"I told you sensei, I have no intention to go man-hunting. I already have my eye on someone."

"Ah yes, of course. The lucky bastard..."

Sasuke grinned and wiped a few errand strands of hair away from his eyes.

"I don't know about the 'lucky' part, but you're right... He can be a real bastard!"

The little chuckle at the end made Kakashi return the wide grin he received from across the table.

"So what about you sensei? Have you got someone special at the moment? I don't think I've ever seen you with anyone before."

Kakashi leaned forward over the table and rested his chin on one of his hands, looking the sexy teen straight in his pretty eyes.

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet. I'm still trying to figure him out."

"Him? So you like guys too then? And what do you mean you're figuring him out?"

_Ah, he is getting excited now... _

"I just know a pretty face when I see one, Sasuke. I usually don't care if it's a man or a woman, I'm picky enough as it is. And what I mean is that this particular guy seems to be playing a game with me. Playing it very well too might I add... He is hot, maybe even too hot for his own good, and he knows just how to push all the right buttons to get me exactly where he wants me to be."

The dark haired teen swallowed visibly and fidgeted his fingers almost nervously. But he never took his intense dark eyes away from his sensei.

"A-And where do you think this guy wants you to be, sensei?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to figure out..."

"Sounds to me like he wants you in his bed."

"Maybe... But then he should just come out and say it."

"Or you could just go for it. You know, sweep him off his feet?"

"Oh trust me, I want to... But I'd be letting him win then. And you know how competitive I can get."

"So it **is** a game!"

The teen's eyes became wide when he realized where he had put the extra intonation.

"I-I mean... so it's a **game**!"

Kakashi chuckled and moved behind the shaken teen to put his tea cup in the sink.

"Perhaps, but sometimes playing the game can be just as much fun as winning the game, don't you think?"

He pressed his upper body against the boy's back and nuzzled the sinewy neck a last time.

"Thanks for the tea, little Uchiha. Sweet dreams..."

And without giving the flustered beauty a chance to respond, he left and headed for his bedroom, grinning when he heard the frustrated groan coming from within the kitchen.

_Like I said, little tease, two can play that game..._

* * *

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

The next few days were effectively wearing Hatake Kakashi's already tortured patience very thin. The constant flow of teasing, both verbally and visually, was leaving him painfully hard almost 24/7. He had to give it to the kid, for being as 'hot and bothered' and 'sexually frustrated' as his pretty friend had called him, he was putting up a good front.

Well, until the boy fell asleep that is. Then the cool facade broke down entirely. Just last night, Kakashi had come home late from an exhausting mission and longed for nothing more than a hot shower and his soft bed. But when he passed Sasuke's bedroom and heard the stifled groans, he couldn't help but take a peek through the half open door. And his heart had stopped.

Sasuke was lying on his stomach, with his arms and legs flung carelessly over the bed. The white sheets had been almost completely kicked away from his lithe form, revealing not only the pale skin that was glistening with sweat in the moonlight, but also enough of his bare ass to confirm the fact that the boy slept totally naked.

That alone was enough to make Kakashi's knees weak, but the movements... and the noises... The small hands had gripped the sheets so tight, that his knuckles were turning white and his gloriously naked hips were steadily grinding into the mattress. All that combined with the needy little whimpers and moans that sounded a **lot** like "Y-yes, sensei", was the usually stoic Hatake's undoing.

Ripping off his vest and clingy shirt, he quietly kneeled down on the bed with one leg on either side of the boy's thighs. He lowered his head and let his covered nose glide slowly up the writhing spine, inhaling the intoxicating scent that the Uchiha was emitting. Barely aware of what he was doing he allowed one hand to brush over the velvet skin of the alluring hips, that were increasing their rubbing movements with every touch.

The smell of raw sex invaded his nostrils and he just lost it. His hand slid down the front of the boy's hips and grabbed the impressive cock that had been fucking the mattress. He supported his weight on his other arm to hover over the surprisingly hairless body and slowly started to stroke the hard length, his thumb circling and teasing the leaking tip.

The thrusting became frantic and the moans were getting louder. God, how he wanted to flip the twitching body beneath him over and pound into that wanton little hole. Before every thrust into the palm of his hand, that fucking irresistible little ass moved upwards, brushing against Kakashi's own throbbing cock. So hot, so very dangerously hot...

By now, Sasuke was basically fucking his hand. He didn't even have to move it anymore. He felt all the teen's muscles tense and the slick back arched, pressing his front even further into the mattress when the boy came hard, coating the hand around his delicious cock with his pearly essence and moaning his sensei's name.

"Hnnn... fuck... Ka-aah-K-Kashi!"

He let the Uchiha ride out his unconscious orgasm before he removed his hand from underneath the scalding hot body. The thundering heartbeat was slowly calming down and the moans were reduced to little whimpers. Pulling his mask down, he stuck one defiled finger in his mouth and groaned at the sweet taste of his former student.

He needed to get out of there quickly, before he would rape the little sex kitten on the bed. Not even bothering with adjusting his mask, he got off the bed as quiet as he could and tip-toed to the door. Just before he could slip away he heard the boy's voice, sleepy and hoarse.

"Sensei?"

He froze, his fingers clenched around the door handle. When he heard the teen move on the ruffled bed, he turned back and looked straight into glassy dark eyes. He was barely awake.

"Go back to sleep baby."

The affectionate term had left his lips before he even noticed it.

"Hmmm"

And with that, the boy sank back into a deep sleep. Kakashi sighed nervously, fled the scene and locked himself in the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror to berate himself for his careless behaviour, he noticed that his face was still uncovered. Oh well, if Sasuke would remember anything in the morning, he guessed his revealed features were the least of his problems.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Kakashi had prepared himself for a barrage of questions or maybe a very smug Uchiha at the breakfast table, so he was more than a little surprised when he saw the teen quietly setting the table and preparing food and some tea.

"Good morning sensei."

"Good morning Sasuke."

He sat down and watched the Uchiha finishing the final touches on their breakfast.

" Are you alright? You seem uncharacteristically timid this morning."

Kakashi almost fell from his chair when he saw the beautiful boy blush deeply and turn around to the food on the stove. Where was his usual confidence? What happened to the teasing little minx he had almost gotten used to? Not that this side wasn't absolutely adorable...

"I-I'm fine..."

He decided to let it go and thanked the boy when he was handed a bowl full of steaming food. The next few minutes the house was quiet, save for the sound of chopsticks clicking against the bowls and plates on the table.

"Sensei... can I ask you something?"

_Oh crap here we go..._

With a deep breath Kakashi set his now empty bowl down and wiped his suddenly sweaty palms against his pants.

"Of course Sasuke, anything."

He tried his hardest to keep his tone cool, but he winced at the little crack in his voice.

"Are you... Are you hiding anything under your mask?"

_What?_

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke played nervously with his chopsticks and refused to look his teacher in the eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering, since you always have it on, even in your own home. When you eat you only lift it up just enough to get the food in your mouth... A-And I think I dreamt about it last night..."

Kakashi's stomach fluttered like a maniac.

_So he thinks it was a dream..._

"... and t-then I remembered that time when Naruto, Sakura and me were trying to find out what your face looked like... I-I don't know, I'm just curious I guess."

By the end of his stuttering, Sasuke had finally found enough courage to look up. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the flushed face across the table and lifted his headband with the back of his chopsticks to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"Ah, but isn't that part of my charm? That little bit of mystery?"

The teen smiled back weakly and dropped his gaze to his food again.

"I guess so."

"But..."

Kakashi interrupted his former student

"... if you really want to know, I suppose I could show you."

Sasuke's eyes grew impossible wide when Kakashi started with taking off his headband. Teasingly slow he hooked one finger under the thin fabric and started to ease it down his face. The boy's mouth hung open slightly as his dark eyes hungrily swept over every inch of newly revealed skin.

He let the mask hang around his neck and smirked at the stunned teen before he helped himself to some more food.

"I must say though, it **does** make eating a lot more comfortable this way."

He brought up some vegetables in a sort of salute, before placing them between his freed lips. Grinning from ear to ear when he looked into the still shocked face, he reached over with the back of his chopsticks and pushed them up under Sasuke's chin, closing the boy's mouth.

"Does your drooling mean you approve of my face, Sasuke-kun?"

The Uchiha blinked a few times and was visibly trying to regain his composure. As soon as he seemed to get over the initial shock, Kakashi decided to push it a bit further. All was allowed in love and war right?

"Well? Is it anything like your dream?"

"Surprisingly, it is exactly like my dream. Right down to the slightly crooked end of your mostly straight scar..."

A wicked little smile curled around the luscious lips.

_Ah, there he is, welcome back little tease..._

"Which makes me even more curious sensei... about the rest of my dream..."

_Keep it cool, he knows __**nothing**__! ...Right...?_

"Sounds interesting Sasuke, care to enlighten me?"

The teen grinned and let his tongue glide over his bottom lip briefly.

"Naa, I think that only adds to my charm. You know, that little bit of mystery?"

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the blatant plagiarism of his own words.

"Bitch"

He mumbled under his breath, while Sasuke dropped his plates in the sink. The teen chuckled and blew a little hand-kiss his way, before heading for the stairs. Kakashi tried to focus on his remaining breakfast when the Uchiha peeked his head back around the corner of the living room.

"Oh and by the way, sensei... I really think you should lose the mask. At least around the house... You're kind of hot!"

"**Kind** of...?"

Kakashi scoffed and threw a piece of bread after the fleeing teen.

"Show some fucking respect to your sensei, little brat!"

He could hear the mocking laughter coming from halfway up the stairs and grinned. Life was good.

* * *

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

"Would it be alright with you if I invited someone over tonight, sensei?"

Kakashi looked up for only a second to look at the boy that had just returned home from shopping and was putting away the groceries. He turned back to filling in his paperwork on his last mission and answered without really thinking about the question.

"Of course, no problem. Who is coming?"

"I was thinking about inviting Neji. There is this film on tonight we both wanted to see."

With a crack he snapped his pencil in half.

_Neji? Oh god..._

**_-Flashback-_**

**Leaning forward over the table the long haired one rested his chin on his laced fingers and looked into his friend's eyes intently.**

**"Seriously though Sas, if you need help, you know, convincing the man... Just let me know."**

**Sasuke sat straight up at the loaded words. He seemed to think about for a while and then allowed an cheeky little grin to grace his features. **

**"You know what, that's not a bad idea. After all, he did call us 'the prettiest boys in this town'. Surely he can't resist the both of us?"**

**"Pff, stop flattering me Uchiha, you are more than enough to convince him. But in this case you might need to pull out 'the big guns'. No pun intended, even though it fits the situation so well..."**

**_-End of Flashback-_**

"Sensei? Are you alright? Sensei!"

"What?"

A little annoyed with the fingers snapping in front of his face, Kakashi came back to his senses.

"You were staring at me like you've seen a ghost. And I think you just murdered your pencil."

The Juunin looked at the broken pieces in his hand. He had to think of something. If those two would team up on him... He would definitely lose the game. His competitive brain sprung into action.

"Ah, it's nothing Sasuke. I just remembered that I have other plans for tonight, so you will have the house to yourself anyway."

_So lame, Hatake... You never have plans..._

"What? No... Come on sensei, this film is really good, I'm sure you'd love it to! And Neji was hoping he could meet you again as well... And, and... Since when do you have plans anyway?"

_See? You're an idiot..._

"I... uhm... I was going out for some drinks with... with Jiraiya."

He almost slapped his own face as soon as the words had left his mouth. It was no secret that Kakashi loathed that man, but somehow it was the first name that popped into his head. He didn't dare to look up at the boy that was still standing in front of him. So he totally missed out on the sneaky smile that lit up the Uchiha's face.

"I see, well then the problem is already solved, sensei."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the cryptic statement. With a now sweet smile on his lips, Sasuke turned back to the kitchen and continued unpacking the bags of food.

"I actually ran in to Jiraiya just now at the food market. And besides the fact that I got manhandled again, he also told me he was going to be out of town for a few days. He even dared to ask me for a goodbye-kiss. "

With a frustrated groan, Kakashi buried his hands in his hair and let his head fall on the table.

"So I guess that means you are free after all tonight, right sensei?"

The almost chirping voice coming from the kitchen sounded a little too happy for the Juunin's liking.

_Fuck you, you little Uchiha-bitch..._

"I guess it does..."

He hardly tried to sound anything but thoroughly annoyed.

"Come on sensei, it will be fun. You like Neji right? And I promise you'll love the film and I'll even make you your favourite food, okay?"

Kakashi finally looked up to see the boy standing in the middle of the living room, looking a bit disappointed with the taller man's lack of enthusiasm. He almost felt a little sting of guilt when he looked into those sad dark eyes.

_Oh well, worst case scenario; I lose the game which will mean that I get to help myself to some delicious Uchiha flesh tonight. Could be a __**lot**__ worse..._

"You're right Sasuke, I'm sorry for acting grumpy. I guess I'm still a little tired from yesterday's mission."

The teen took a few steps towards him, looking a little worried.

"Was the mission that hard? I don't think I've ever seen you still tired after almost a full day's rest."

Suddenly his face lit up as if he just had the best idea ever.

"I know, what you need is a good massage! Take your shirt off and lie down on the couch. I'll go get some oil."

Without waiting for a response, Sasuke bounced up the stairs. Kakashi rubbed his eyes wearily. Even though it was very alluring to have the boy's skilled hands on his naked skin, it wouldn't do for him to spend the rest of the day all hard and wanting again. Especially with the prospect of tonight's guest. But as usual, his inner pervert won the argument easily and he was already stripping on his way to the couch. Might as well milk this little encounter for everything it's worth...

By the time Sasuke came back downstairs, he was lying on his back on the cool leather. Curling his lips in a sneaky grin, he started to undo the buttons of his pants, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively at the approaching Uchiha. The boy smirked and looked at his teacher with a feigned scowl.

"I was referring to a back-rub, sensei..."

"Are you sure? Because I know of a very effective massage to get rid of pent-up tension. It's a secret technique, but I could be persuaded to teach it to you?"

But the sexy teen wasn't falling for it.

"Shut up and turn around, hentai."

Pouting, the Juunin turned to lay on his stomach and rested his face on his hands.

"Fine, be like that, but don't come crying to me if you ever find yourself in a situation where this secret techniq... hnnnn god, yes..."

The sudden feel of the Uchiha's slick and strong hands digging into his spine made his brain short-circuit. Sasuke grinned widely at his little victory of shutting the taller man up mid-sentence and treated himself on a better seat. Straddling his sensei's strong hips he planted his pretty little ass just below Kakashi's. Which meant, leaning forward a bit would put them in a very interesting position. Which he did, every time his hands were travelling all the way up the muscled back to reach for the strong shoulders.

"Hmmm, it feels as if you are enjoying this as almost much as I am, Sasuke... And you have the audacity to call **me** a hentai?"

"Could you just be quiet for a while and enjoy the ride?"

"The ride huh? I do believe that if you intend to ride me, dirty little Uchiha, I would have to turn around after all."

A sharp pinch in his neck almost made him winch in pain. Almost...

"Alright alright, I'll shut up."

_Just stop making me poke a hole in this couch, dirty little Uchiha..._

That evening Sasuke really did deliver on dinner. But Kakashi had trouble registering anything at that point. All he could think of was the fact that Sasuke's handsome friend would be there in a few minutes. He kept reprimanding himself quietly, trying to convince his inner pervert that the boys were just going to watch a film and that their little conversation had just been meaningless teen-talk. But it seemed his inner pervert wasn't even listening. Probably already jacking off with images of the two pretty boys getting their freak on together.

_Wait! That's it! I'll just go get rid of this... 'tension' and I'll be way to lethargic to respond to whatever those two will throw at me... I hope... Anyway, I'll just go take a quick..._

"I'm going to take a quick shower before Neji arrives, sensei. Could you keep an eye on the door, in case he gets here before I'm back?"

The words didn't even sink in until Sasuke was already halfway up the stairs.

"Goddammit..."

He bashed his head against the table a few times, hoping that a good headache would distract him from the tensing in his gut. Maybe it would even make a good excuse to go to bed early. But he hardly felt it, even though the table now had a few cracks on its surface. Cursing his intense training for the first time in his life, the Juunin started to clean the kitchen.

When the doorbell finally rang, a sound that suddenly seemed to be the gong to Kakashi's impending doom, the tall man sighed and went to invite his executioner inside.

"Hello Neji, come in please. Sasuke will be down in a few minutes, so make yourself at home in the meantime."

He tried to sound as formal as he could, but the beautiful Hyuga just stared at him, not moving an inch.

"Neji?"

Kakashi started to get nervous again. Was he not supposed to be there? Was there something on his face...

_Oh fuck, that's it. _

"I'm sorry, would you be more comfortable if I put my mask back on?"

_Idiot, you're a stupid, fucking idiot Hatake!_

The brown haired teen seemed to have found his voice again.

"No please, I'm sorry for staring, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Yeah, you have the Uchiha to blame for that. He convinced me to take it off inside the house."

"I see. Well, remind me to thank him for that. I love pleasant surprises. Even though I really don't understand why you would hide such a handsome face, Kakashi-sensei."

_Great, he isn't even inside yet and he has started his flirting already._

Treating the boy to his best smile he stepped aside to allow him to come inside.

"I see your sweet-talking skills haven't diminished a bit, Hyuga Neji."

"Neither has your great shape, Hatake Kakashi..."

"Thank you, I try my best."

Walking in front of the seducing genius towards the kitchen, Kakashi was somewhat relieved to see Sasuke jump down the last few steps and greet his friend with a hug. While he made tea, he kept a close eye on both of them, standing in the living room and talking quietly.

* * *

To Be Continued...

**I am currently kind of stuck as on how to continue this story. It might take me a bit longer to update, so bear with me please :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

Halfway through the movie, Neji reached for his bag next to the couch he sat on with Sasuke and pulled out a bottle of expensive looking sake.

"Even though we will have to share it between the two of us, Kakashi-sensei, could I interest you in some high quality sake? My uncle brought it back for me from the Country of Water last month, and I've been saving it for a special occasion."

Kakashi eyed the bottle for a second and then grinned at Sasuke's seemingly annoyed expression.

"Sure Neji, let me get some glasses. And how about a nice cold lemonade for our under-aged little Uchiha, huh?"

The pretty raven grumbled a bit under his breath, but the little mischievous sparkle in his eyes did not go unnoticed.

_Is this part of your little plan then? Trying to get me drunk huh? You boys don't seem to know who you are dealing with…_

The Juunin grinned while he retreated to the kitchen and got two sake cups and grabbed some soda for Sasuke as well.

Leaning against the counter for a few seconds, he took a deep breath. Those boys had been behaving like angels so far, even though they had been cuddling snugly on the huge couch during the film. Neji was lounged back against the armrest, with the Uchiha in between his legs against his chest.

Kakashi had been watching them from the corner of his eye, while pretending to look at the huge TV. But he actually had no idea what the film was about.

When he walked back into the living room, Sasuke was laughing at something that happened on-screen and the silver haired man watched the Uchiha's throat moving deliciously while he sat the cups and glass down at the low table.

As soon as they heard the clinking noise, both boys sat up and Neji poured some sake in the designated cups. Sasuke's dark eyes were sparkling when Kakashi raised one of the cups in a salute and downed it all in one gulp.

Half a bottle of expensive liquor later, Kakashi found himself on the same couch as the two pretty boys and furiously tried to remember how he had gotten there in the first place.

_That Hyuga kid wasn't kidding when he said this stuff was high quality…_

Sasuke was whining a bit, begging Neji for 1 sip, just to try it. Stating that he would be 18 in just a few months and that it really couldn't hurt if he would have just 1 little sip right now. His pouts and frowns were absolutely adorable and Kakashi was relishing every little sound the boy made. A particular experience in the boy's room flashing before him on more than 1 occasion.

"Don't be a whiney little bitch Uchiha; it's not working on me. Go try your luck elsewhere.."

_Oh crap…_

Kakashi swallowed when Sasuke came crawling towards him over the couch with an evil gleam in his beautiful eyes. He cursed his inner pervert that had been showing him all those erotic images of the Uchiha, naked and flushed, moaning out his name and slowly fucking his hand. And he had allowed the images to play before his eyes, over and over again.

Which left him, in combination with the sake, well… downright horny and ready to pounce the delicious piece of ass that was stalking him right now.

_Shit, FOCUS Hatake, think of something else…_

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Jiraiya naked. It seemed to work for only a few seconds, until a small, warm hand was placed on his knee. Kakashi forced himself to keep his eyes closed while that cursed hand slowly slid up his upper leg.

"Sensei…"

**-Flashback-**

**The smell of raw sex invaded his nostrils and he just lost it. His hand slid down the front of the boy's hips and grabbed the impressive cock that had been fucking the mattress. He supported his weight on his other arm to hover over the surprisingly hairless body and slowly started to stroke the hard length, his thumb circling and teasing the leaking tip. **

**-End of Flashback-**

_Godammit!_

Mismatched eyes shot open and met with dark, cloudy and lustful Uchiha eyes.

"Can't I just have 1 little taste, sensei?"

_Be strong, Hatake…_

"I promise I won't tell anyone…"

_You can do this…_

"Sensei… Please…"

_Oh fuck…_

"I really, REALLY want a taste, sensei…"

As hard as he tried, Hatake Kakashi couldn't keep his eyes off of the gorgeous raven that was blatantly seducing him and still slowly crawling towards him. His breaths were fast and shallow, his heartbeat thundering against his chest, his mouth was dry and his erection was painfully straining against his jeans.

A small chuckle allowed him to finally tear his eyes away from the deliciousness in front of him.

"As much as I want to see how this ends, I really should get back home."

Sasuke looked at his friend, who was now standing behind the couch and slinging his bag over his shoulder. When the raven started to get up, he was pushed back down while Neji leaned over the backrest and whispered against the Uchiha's ear.

"Don't worry love, I can find my way out. Don't let me interrupt your little… 'game' any further…"

And before there was time to respond, the Hyuga was out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Before the door had slammed shut, Sasuke's naughty little grin had already returned. The pouty lips were slightly curled upwards, glistening in the soft light and looking dangerously inviting. Kakashi took another deep breath in order to get his racing heartbeat down, but it was in vain.

As much as he had hoped that the departure of the Hyuga would break some of the tension, it really hadn't done anything of the sorts. In fact, it seemed only hotter inside the cosy living room, now that they were alone.

"Come on, sensei. No-one can see us now…"

The almost whispered words seemed way too suggestive to Kakashi's already perverted mind.

"Let me have a little taste sensei, just this once?"

The boy had moved further towards him, now straddling the Juunin's lap. His body heat radiated against Kakashi's tortured muscles, which were strained to the point of breaking.

And then something just snapped inside the normally patient man. That sexy little minx looked way too smug for his liking. He was still the adult here and there was no way he would lose to a hormonal teen.

He sighed in mocked defeat and bended over towards the table, placing one hand on the boy's hips and pouring another cup of sake with the other. He heard Sasuke's breath hitch when he leaned so close against the lithe body on top of him, making their chests touch lightly.

"Tsk tsk Uchiha, what is going on with all the whining and pouting all of a sudden?"

Grinning widely, he leaned back with the cup in his hand and held it in front of him, not really keeping it to himself, but not really offering it either.

When the dark haired boy reached out for the cup, thinking that he had finally won, Kakashi raised an eyebrow and held the cup behind him, just out of reach with his much longer arms.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you know better than that!"

Sasuke was really starting to get annoyed. His seducing tactics didn't seem to affect the taller man that much anymore and he could almost feel his control slipping away. He had felt like he had him right where he wanted, but now…

"Sensei, now you're just teasing me!"

He pouted as cutely as he could; trying desperately to hold on to his fading self-control.

But Kakashi seemed unaffected, moving his fingers away from the shapely hips to grab on to the boy's collar to keep him in place and quickly downing the sake. Then he let the squirming Uchiha go and laid his arm loosely on the backrest of the comfy couch.

He kept a tiny bit of liquor in his mouth and wetted his bottom lip generously with the burning drink.

"I'm not teasing you, naughty Sasuke…"

The boy was staring at his lips, unconsciously licking his own bottom lip with that cute little tongue.

_Let's see if you're ready to end this game, little Uchiha…_

"You want a taste that bad huh?"

"Yes sensei, please…"

Again, the plea wasn't more than a whisper and Sasuke's cheeks and nose were now covered with a hot flush, tinting his face red.

"Alright then… Come and get it…"

Kakashi used the last bit of liquid in his mouth to cover his lips with the coveted drink and leaned back expectantly with a flirty smirk on his face.

He moved his long fingers over the boy's upper legs and thighs, much like the raven had done to him earlier, coaxing him to come closer.

The beautiful dark eyes widened and stared at him for a few seconds. And then Sasuke lowered his head and sighed. The glorious words were almost inaudible, but Kakashi still heard it and revelled in his victory.

"Fine. Fuck it… You win!"

As soon as the soft, plush lips touched his own, Kakashi closed his eyes and tightened his grip on the slender thighs. He could only manage to keep his own lips still for a few seconds before he grabbed the velvety spikes with one hand and pulled the boy's head towards him to deepen the kiss.

Soft, sweet, inviting, dangerous, intoxicating… He just HAD to have more.

Cautiously, but with firm determination Kakashi let his tongue glide over the hot lips against his mouth, probing and demanding entrance. It didn't take long for the writhing boy in his lap to open up for him and let the Juunin in for a thorough examination.

Sasuke moaned softly when he felt that skilled tongue invade his mouth, ravishing every inch of him. Even though he had admitted defeat, a feature that wasn't very becoming of an Uchiha, he relished the feeling of being so completely dominated.

"Aahh… Sensei…"

When Kakashi sucked on his tongue, he lost the last bit of self-control and started to grind his hips against the irresistibly sexy body of the man beneath him. At least he was still on top. For now…

The kiss had begun soft and almost innocent, but was now rapidly going into more not-so-innocent directions. Kakashi moved his hands higher and stroked the lean hips, which were grinding against him oh so deliciously. When he pushed them down a bit, he could feel that plump little ass massaging his throbbing arousal, making him groan and bit down softly on the bottom lip that was still busy raping his mouth.

"Hnngg, Sasukee…"

The Uchiha chuckled lightly and broke the kiss briefly.

"You know, I really love it when you say my name like that, sensei…"

"Is that so?"

With a teasing grin, Kakashi grabbed the narrow chin, effectively keeping the horny teen from starting anymore kisses.

"That's good, because I really love saying your name like that… sweet little Sasuke…"

He raised his head just enough to plant another kiss on the waiting lips of the flushed raven that was still grinding steadily against him.

"Cute little Sasuke…"

Another kiss.

"Beautiful little Sasuke…"

One more kiss.

"Gorgeous little Sasuke…"

A lick over the twitching skin of that slender neck.

_He tastes like heaven…_

"Pretty little Sasuke…"

Softly nibbling on an earlobe.

"Sexy little Sasuke…"

And yet another kiss.

"Bad little Sasuke…"

Carefully biting down on that swollen bottom lip.

"Naughty little Sasuke…"

By then, the dark haired boy was reduced to nothing more than a moaning, panting, writhing mess. Flushed all the way down to his neck, his eyes were half-lidded and filled with lust.

Kakashi groaned and flipped that deliciously writhing mess over in one fluid motion, pinning the mewling little minx beneath him. Abandoning all pretence, he grabbed the slender wrists and held them firmly above the boy's head.

"I wanna fuck you right now, little Sasuke…"

* * *

To be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

When Sasuke's shirt was ripped from his lithe frame with a single fluid motion by the tall man above him, he couldn't help but let a little bit of fear bleed through the lust in his eyes.

Should he tell him that this would be his first time? Would the man still want him then? Would he be ripped apart if he didn't say anything?

More than a little annoyed with the fact he was actually getting insecure, he tried to hide his doubt as best as he could. He lifted his head up, trying to capture those warm lips again. Somehow they had stopped all the thoughts in his head before, so they would most likely do the trick again.

Then a large warm hand wrapped around his chin, forcing him to look into the half lidded eyes of the gorgeous piece of sexy man-flesh he had lusted for for so long. The predatory look had softened a bit and Kakashi was smirking at him.

"Don't worry pretty baby, I might be impatient, but I promise I'll be gentle."

For a moment Sasuke just stared at him, amazed that he had guessed exactly what was going on in his head. Then he smirked sexily and bit his bottom lip, flashing his former Sensei his most seductive look.

"Aren't you being thoughtful for an admitted pervert."

Kakashi grinned and wiped some of the bangs out of the boy's eyes.

"Trust me baby, you haven't seen my full perverted potential yet…"

With those words he lifted the lithe body up from the couch and wrapped the slender legs around his waist. Thanks to his intense training, which he now thanked the heavens for, the boy in his arms seemed to weigh next to nothing. He quickly dashed up the stairs with a still dazed Sasuke in his arms and headed for his bedroom.

"Sensei…?"

"Shh, I'm just taking us some place a little more… comfortable. I don't wanna rape you on the couch…"

A soft and very adorable giggle sounded through the empty hallway.

"No no, of course not, that would be horrible. Raping me on the BED however…"

"…is perfectly acceptable."

Kakashi finished the boy's teasing sentence while he threw him on the large bed. His breath hitched in his throat when he looked at the scene before him. A half-naked Sasuke sprawled out on his white sheets, flushed a deep red from anticipation and excitement and panting harshly. The milky white skin stretched deliciously over the sinewy muscles when the teen fidgeted a bit under the Juunin's heated stare.

_Gods, you are so beautiful… and so VERY fuckable right now…_

When Sasuke noticed the hesitation from the drop dead gorgeous man in front of him, he licked his lips enticingly and wriggled towards the headboard a bit further. With a devilish grin he let his hands slide down his naked upper body and popped the button of his pants open with two fingers. Letting out a low moan, he pushed one hand inside his trousers and wrapped it around his throbbing cock, already wet with pre-cum.

"Are you just going to stand there… Sensei?"

The silver-haired man couldn't even move if he wanted to, his eyes glued on the movement inside the Uchiha's clothing. His throat felt dry and his muscles ached when Sasuke turned the show up a notch by arching his back and throwing his head back against the soft pillows.

_Now THAT'S what I call a show, you dirty little minx…_

Sasuke pouted a little, his delicious pink lips curling upwards and his dark eyes full of desire.

"Hnng, Kakashi… Please… I need your hands on me…"

"Hmm, you know what, sexy little Sasuke… I think I like it when you say my name like that as well…"

Somehow finding the strength to move his limbs, the Juunin reached up and started to take of his shirt, teasingly slow. Sasuke looked at every inch of mouth-watering muscled torso from underneath his thick black lashes, the fire in his already heated body burning him from the inside.

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Well then, get your sweet ass over here and FUCK me like you promised… Kakashi."

With a growl Kakashi pounced on the writhing mass of delicious Uchiha on his bed, kissing everywhere his lips could reach. When he slowly traced his tongue below the teen's ear, he was treated on one of the most arousing sounds he had ever heard. Sasuke literally squealed with pleasure as his sensitive spot was assaulted in the best way possible.

Lingering on that specific spot for a bit longer with his mouth, sucking and licking with abandon, Kakashi used his long fingers to venture on ahead. He stroked the boy's collarbone with the utmost precision and slowly slid them down to trace around the hardened nipples that seemed to be begging for his touch.

As soon as he carefully rolled one of the nubs between his fingers, he felt Sasuke's hands wrap themselves in his messy hair. Immediately he sat up, making the horny teen groan in frustration with the lack of touch.

"Wait, I wanna see a bit more of that sexy show you were putting up just now, dirty little Uchiha…"

He hooked his hands in the boy's pants and underwear and pulled them down the twitching thighs to reveal his new obsession. Long, slender and leaking profusely, Sasuke's hard cock softly bobbed up and down a few times from the swift motion. Kakashi's inner pervert was working overtime to process everything and would undoubtedly demand a well-earned vacation after this.

Sasuke wasted no time and wrapped his trembling fingers around his erection once again, stroking himself slowly, while moving his other hand to his chest to pinch his own nipples.

Kakashi was sure he was drooling, but had enough sense left to activate his Sharingan, making sure he would have this little video ready for more lonely times.

"Holy fuck, do you have ANY idea how hot you are, Uchiha Sasuke?"

The evil little smirk told him that yes, the sweaty teen did in fact know exactly what he was doing to his former sensei.

"And again, Hatake Kakashi, you are all talk and no action, leaving me to fix this 'little' problem all by myself!"

Suddenly the boy sat up and grabbed the silver hair, pulling the Juunin's head forward. Each word was drawn out slowly, while hot breaths tickled Kakashi's skin and plush lips moved against his own.

"Enough with the talking and staring, Sensei. I'm horny as FUCK and I need you to take me. Right… Now…"

Agreeing with his former student's heated words, Kakashi removed his jeans quickly and pushed the boy down against the sheets, attaching his mouth to the silky skin of Sasuke's abdomen instantly. He Slowly he worked his way downwards and after what seemed like hours of torture to Sasuke, the silver-haired Juunin finally reached his much anticipated goal. With teasingly slow licks and nips over the tip of the teen's cock, he had the boy begging for more in just a few seconds... More touching, more friction, more wetness, more ANYTHING.

"Please Sensei... Aaaahh... Oh gods..."

The salty taste of pre-cum coming from the boy's leaking head, combined with the needy little whimpers and pleas were turning Kakashi on to no end. Never breaking eye-contact between them and smirking teasingly around his mouthful, the tall man took the enticing cock deeper and swallowed, his hands never ceasing the stroking motions on the shapely hips.

Sasuke was in heaven, the sensations on his lower body and aching erection almost too much to handle. He licked his lips while he watched those beautiful lips that were wrapped around his cock. The sight alone was enough to make him come, but that bastard wouldn't let him. Every time he felt like falling into completion, the man would slow down, keeping him right on the edge, but not allowing him that much needed release.

Even when he forcefully tangled his fingers in the silver spikes and tried to push Kakashi's scalding hot mouth further down, that goddamned asshole just released all pressure on his arousal.

The Juunin just smirked at the boy's whining and pouting. He loved looking at Sasuke like this, so completely submissive and needy. With one long last lick he released the sweetness from his mouth and kissed his way back along the velvety skin up to the very kissable lips.

While distracting the teen with a slow, deep and very passionate kiss, he reached out to his bedside table and blindly pulled out a bottle of lube, popping the cap off in the process. When he pulled away from the red and swollen lips that would haunt his dreams even more now, the owner of said lips glared up at him for breaking the heart-wrenching kiss.

But as soon as the dark eyes moved towards the open bottle in his Sensei's hands, they softened and Sasuke even allowed a little grin breaking through. Coating his fingers with the liquid, Kakashi took the little break to look into the Uchiha's eyes and whisper comforting words to him. He had been in that position and he knew it could get uncomfortable. Especially since the boy was still a virgin.

"Listen to me baby, I want you to relax completely. Close your eyes if it helps. This might feel weird and even a little painful, so I need you to relax, okay? The more relaxed you are, the better it will be."

Sasuke nodded quietly, touched by the soft tone that the Juunin used. He smiled, even though he felt a pang of nervousness shoot through his veins and closed his eyes like he was told. The soft and almost loving kiss he received, so very opposite of the needy ones they had shared before, helped to calm his raging heartbeat even more.

Slowly Kakashi lowered his coated hand and pushed the silky thighs further apart, reaching for the tight ring of muscle that was his next objective. He forced himself to take it slow, even though he wanted nothing more than shoving his aching cock inside the boy's ass. Taking a deep breath, and smiling when he heard Sasuke copy his action, he slowly pushed one finger inside.

His arousal twitched when he felt the tight heat swallow him up and he had to look away for a few seconds to regain his bearings.

_Calm the FUCK down, Hatake!_

When Sasuke groaned with the unfamiliar feeling of being entered, Kakashi took the enticing cock back in his mouth, trying to distract the boy from any discomfort. He took his time stretching and preparing the gorgeous body he had wanted for so long, angling his fingers in different directions, trying to find that…

"AAHH! Oh GOD! Please! Do that again!"

_…that spot…_

Kakashi grinned and sat up between Sasuke's trembling legs.

"Look at me baby…"

Dark eyes slowly opened, hazed over with lust and desire.

"I want you to look at me when I take you…"

* * *

To be Continued...

Almost done though, don't worry ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

"..." : speech

_Italic_ : thought

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

With his last bit of patience, Kakashi grabbed his neglected cock and carefully pushed himself inside the boy. He ignored the desire to throw his head back in his neck, in favour of looking straight into Sasuke's beautiful eyes. Those gorgeous, lust filled and glistening eyes.

He latched his lips onto the teen's mouth again, trying to distract Sasuke, or maybe himself, from the jerking movements he made in order to feel more of that mind-numbing heat around his erection.

Kakashi had forgotten how good it could feel to have a body like Sasuke's so close against him, twitching and trembling with every move he made, arching up against him to feel more friction, sweating with the effort to be even closer. But maybe, just maybe, that was because he had never been with someone like Sasuke. Because there **was** nobody like Sasuke.

The ragged breathing reminded him of the fact he was breaching the inner walls of a fragile boy that had never experienced anything like this. He almost felt guilty when he looked down into the contorted face of the beautiful Uchiha.

With a quiet sob Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and willed himself to zone out from the pain in his lower body. The man above him shifted and a soft hand slid against his cheek in a soothing manner. He forced a weak smile on his face and opened his eyes.

"I'm fine Sensei, please... Move..."

With a low growl, Kakashi slowly pulled out of the clenching heat and sank back deeply, aiming for that spot he had found earlier. He set a torturously slow pace, gritting his teeth in an effort to make it last as long as possible.

He was already so close, the teen's gorgeous body clenching around his arousal so deliciously. The soft mewls and sighs were alternated with shrill screams of pleasure when Kakashi's thick erection massaged the boy's prostate.

The dark Uchiha eyes were half lidded, long black eyelashes fluttering against heated cheeks. His luscious lips red and swollen, glistening in the soft light and half open to reveal that cute little tongue that moved with every sharp breath.

Kakashi marvelled at the sight of the sheen of sweat on the silky skin that seemed to make the writhing body shine almost angelically, the way his large hands and long fingers almost completely reached around the tiny waist he held so tightly, the feeling of those scalding inner walls that seemed to suck him in deeper with every thrust.

The tall Juunin was torn between the desire to ram his cock up that tight little wanton hole as hard and fast as he could or to slowly tease the little boy beneath him, just because he made such slutty little noises when his sweet spot was assaulted.

"P-please… Ka-aah… Kakashi… faster!"

With his Sharingan swirling, he moved his hands upwards and lifted the lithe frame from the sheets, setting the hazed teen in his lap. He moved one arm behind him on the matrass for support and wrapped the other around the trembling waist to clutch the boy close against his own heated skin, aching for more contact.

Sasuke wrapped his shaky arms around his Sensei's neck and buried his slender fingers into the damp silver spikes, bracing himself for what was to come. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open with the sensory overload his inexperienced frame was receiving, but he forced himself to look at his strong lover.

His hair messy and wild, bouncing with every upwards thrust, his lips almost permanently curled into a devilish smirk, the beautiful muscles twitching underneath the smooth skin; it was almost too much to handle in combination with the feeling of that glorious cock buried deep inside of him, making him scream every few seconds.

Harder, faster, deeper, more…

Sasuke arched his back, unable to process anything else besides the indescribable pleasure he was receiving from the beautiful man between his thighs. He was close and lacked the willpower to hold back any longer.

With a sense of trust he had not bestowed on anyone before, he leaned back almost completely, letting his upper body hang in the air, only held up by his Sensei's strong hands on his waist. His arms dangled back on the sheets as he went slack, his jaw dropping and even letting a tiny trail of saliva drip from the corner of his mouth. He didn't care anymore, the pleasure too overwhelming to think of anything else.

The new position Sasuke had assumed, left Kakashi with the glorious view of witnessing every inch of his hard cock slipping in and out of that tight little hole that was stretching around him so wantonly, greedily sucking him up.

The sinewy muscles of the lithe body that belonged to the enticing teen in his arms were twitching and tightening as Sasuke's impending release was closer than ever. He leaned forward just a bit to lick the tempting nipples that had been beckoning him for a while now, earning himself a whorish moan. The silver-haired Juunin smirked and briefly sucked on the sweaty neck, feeling the boy's thundering heartbeat against his lips and tongue.

The familiar coiling in his abdomen began to build rapidly, making him speed up his deep thrusts and knitting Sasuke's broken mewls together to one long moan. Balancing the lithe frame against one arm, he reached for the deliciously bouncing cock between them and tugged on it with the perverted pleasure only Hatake Kakashi could get away with.

"Oooh fuck baby, I'm gonna make you cum so hard, you'll be craving for my hard cock for the rest of your life."

Sasuke's eyes widened when the long fingers swirled around the sensitive head of his throbbing erection, smearing the copious amounts of pre-cum all over the rigid shaft. He couldn't hold back, even if he wanted to. The fire in his body was reaching its boiling point and all his muscles were tingling. He let his head fall back and closed his onyx eyes as he prepared himself for the rush of ecstasy to wash over him.

Until that wicked hand left his leaking cock and grabbed his narrow chin, pulling it upwards with a growl from the horny man that was responsible for his current dishevelled state.

"No! Get up here. Look at me, baby!"

Sasuke let his body be dragged upwards once more and forced his head back up, burying his fingers into the soft silver spikes again and pressing their foreheads together.

"That's it, keep your beautiful eyes on me. Now… cum for me baby."

Sasuke shivered at the demanding words and he did as he was told, releasing a heart-wrenching cry as his orgasm reached its point of no return.

"Oooh… GODS… Yesss!"

They stared deep into each other's eyes, mismatched ones hot and demanding and dark ones struggling to stay open, while the trembling teen was ripped apart by wave after wave of sweet coveted completion, coating his own and his Sensei's muscled abdomen with his pearly white release.

"That's it baby, that's it."

Kakashi panted while repeatedly kissing Sasuke's luscious lips. Wet, sloppy and very fucking erotic kisses, biting at the full bottom lip that was quivering with pure pleasure. Unable to hold back any longer, the Juunin roughly thrust up one more time, before locking his hips against the trembling body that still clung to him in ecstasy.

"Fuck! Sasukeeee…"

With a howl of mind-blowing bliss Kakashi bit down on the velvet skin of the boy's shoulder and went rigid, shooting his seed deep inside the teen until the lithe frame was filled to the brim, making the warm liquid dribble out along the Juunin's twitching cock.

For a few moments nothing could be heard but the ragged breathing of two exhausted ninja's and the distant sound of rolling thunder, fore boding another summer storm. Then Sasuke's body slumped completely and his Sensei carefully lowered the sleepy teen down against the sheets.

After worshipping the plush lips with a slow, wet and sated kiss, he grinned against the Uchiha's mouth as he got comfortable beside the defiled frame of the boy and curled himself around him.

"Go sleep pretty baby, and tomorrow I'll wake you up with the best blowjob you can imagine!"

Sasuke smirked, his eyes already closed from content fatigue and his words were no more than a whisper.

"You spoil me, Hatake Kakashi…"

* * *

Wow. Done. This was quite a challenge, but it's finished :)

Thank you all so much for the reviews so far, it really DOES help to finish a story!

I'll be writing some steamy Uchihacest soon to ease my sick and perverted mind, so keep in touch ^.^


End file.
